


The Groundhog and the Ocean

by cocomonroe



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Stuff, Gen, God - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Short Stories, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwholock, attack on titan - Freeform, cas is my babu, castiel - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, ereri, i actually love that band fite me ????, i hate this, i love them actually, maybe memes but thats it, my frands - Freeform, oh g od, theres not gonna be any of this shit in here btw, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocomonroe/pseuds/cocomonroe
Summary: two bros chillin in the hot tub 5ft apart cuz theyre not gay





	1. Chapter 1

_Victoria was almost 99.9% sure that her friend Alexander was probably hella pissed at her for stealing his computer in almost every class possible. You could s **ee** the anger in his eyes as Victoria stole his computer and giggled excitedly, "IM GOING TO WRITE YOU A STORY" was a constant phrase that she exchanged with the young boy._

 

_One day, Alexander snapped. "AY VICTORIA" he called. Victoria turned her head, "yeah what?!?////1//1//1//1///" she asked, and then all of the sudden, Alex Threw His Computer at her face. Victoria dramatically fell to the floor and DIED. Alexander got what he wanted, finally._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the end rip vic


	2. vicu-chan in history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue what this is enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a joke pls,,,,,
> 
> follow me on tumblr ayyyy @queenbeemishapollens B")))))))

_Monday, the worst day of the week,,,,,,_

 

_Vicu-chan sat in history class, she looked over at the clock on the compter screen, "8:48" it read, ughhhhhh, why tf did kids have to go the school so early?? pointless, honestly._

 

_she sAT in history, bored out of her mind, writing this was just a last resort to doing her history work. vicu-chan, was a loser, tbh._

 

_she had no clue what to write and this was on the spot, why was she doing this?? no clue, she was lowkey kinda hoping that someone would get mad at her for the tagging and the fandoms. she was actually in MOST of those fandoms and thats why she was TAGGING THEM COUGH._

_nonetheless, she contintued to write, noticing the spelling errors, but she didnt care because it made the story edgy and cringey. just the way she wanted them. and thats all that mattered, that she was happy._


	3. art class......again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is tellling me to do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER THIS IS JOKE LOL
> 
> yall should folllow my tumblr thoo :")))) @queenbeemishapollens

_sitting in darkness, vic and alex sat in art class.... again._

 

_they sat, kinda bored, having to listen to some pointless art video, honestly, it was just background noise._

 

_alex was doing his work, as usual, while vic sat writing..... whatever THIS was,,,,,,,,_

 

_why was vic writing in third person??? because why not??? thats the way she'd been writing since she was like little so ?????_

 

_this was a pointless fanfic, if someone dared to even call THIS that,,, it needed a bit more UERHBJKSND, ya know??? this is becoming more of a diary wtf_

 

_alex literally just leaned over and whispered in my ear, "remember when i screamed 'oh yes daddy'"_

 

 

 

 

** _what a day_ **


	4. im in math class rn rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i finished my math test so im writing this..... credit to alex he gave me this idea thanks man im love u :"P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter makes no sense and is pointless,,,
> 
> my tumbles: @queenbeemishapollens

_sitting art class,,,,,, alex,,,, was still,,,,,,doing his work and vic was.... writing........ if u couldnt have guessed_

 

_the art class was quiet, the same pointless art video was still playing, the room was dark, peaceful.... sort of, for a high school art room i guess._

 

_THE doors suddenly WHOOSHED open and there stood,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, vicu-chans favss.............. brian and damien_

 

_wait no_

 

_ryan and damon_

 

_yeah, thats right_

 

_they stood, suddently..... just there..... HOW???? they were fictional characters that vic and her cousin came up with back in like 2015 and for some reason vic couldnt grow out of them that was too much info lol sorry_

 

_they stood, staring at alex and vicu-chan..............ryan looked kinda like how anyone expected, awkward and sweaty but also very kind and sweet cuz i mean???? hes my sunshine son???? and damon looked kinda tired and miserable i mean tbh same??? oh those boys,,,,,,,,,_

 

_but they stood, with out blinking,,, when suddently RYAN DID A FUCKIGN BACKFLIP AND DROPPED KICKED VIC TO THE FLOOR_

_vic fell , a loud BANG echoed throughout the room and alex just started DYING LAUGHING WHILE HIS FRIEND WAS CURRENTLY DYING!!!!_

 

_ryan didnt say a word and neither did damon, alex continued to cry laughing while vic was just kinda dead. when suddenly she spoke, "this.....is........the.........best.............day..........of,,,,,,,,,,..........my.....,,.....,,,,... life.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..."_

 

_"HOW" alex screamed, his face was red from laughing so hard, he could barely breathe_

 

_'MY SUN DROPPED KICKED ME I CANT--" vicu-chan screamed, she was about to speak when damon suddently PUNCHED ALEX RIGHT IN THE FACE AND HE FLEW BACKWARDS, IN SLWO MOTION, TO THE FLOOR and was silent. ryan and damon then ran out of the room and vic walked up to alex, knelt down and punched him "i wanted to be punched by damon wtf"_

 

_"thats kinky" alex SHoot baack_

_"rip" vic replied._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~ps: vic would never want to be punched by damon in a kinky way thats hetero guys wtf ew no thanks~~


	5. alex isnt here i wanna die ;nnn;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was allllll pulled out of my ass rn dont hate bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is !! JOKE !! dont get mad pls ;uuuuuuuuu;
> 
> my tumbler: @queenbeemishapollens

_sitting in art class.... again, it was right after ryan and damon showed up, like literally._

_alex was still on the floor, his face bruised and vics body ached_

_;"))))_

_GUYS NOT LIKE THAT ITS CUZ RYAN BODY SLAMMED HER_

_but, alex stood up, finally, vic was starting to become impatient seriously its not like he got body slammed by a 6'4" giant that had bigger muscles then his head, vic did._

_he got punched by a literal swig, god,,,,,,,,_

_anyways, vic and alex to leave school forever, and go on an epic adventure this should be fun......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so every chapter before this was dumb but now its officially gonna become a shitpost,,,,,, stay tuned ladies ;')))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	6. Chapter 6

_Alex and I decided to go to space because we didn't want to be in art class. We're currently fighting robot space monkeys with bull horns.... and a mermaid tail.... you are probably wondering how we ended up here, this is our story._

 

 

 

_7:56_

 

_Alex and I weren't in class together, idk what he was lol_

 

_8:47_

 

_we still weren't in class together......._

 

_9:27_

 

_We are finally reunited, it's a good day._

 

_10: 07_

 

_We skipped class like the totally rebellious gangstaz we are,, we went outside and collected grass, twigs, and anything that had no significant use. We started to cry, and then we got out fuel for the ship, tears are the least expensive fuel on the market *wink wonk*. Alex cried the most because hes a depressed gay... vicu-chan aka I, could kinda relate but im not edgy........................._

 

 

_W_

_e_

 

_built the space ship in less than 50 seconds a new Guinness World Record, actually, suck it losers_

 

_We flew off into space by 6:30 in the afternoon, space was kinda cool vic probably threw up._

 

_We landed on a random planet like 8 millions light years away from Earth, we saw Voltron lol (Vic-chan freaked out keef is her son)_

 

 

_S_

_U_

_D_

_D_

_E_

_N_

_L_

_Y_

 

_Alex pointed out the window "VIC-CHAN LOOOOKK !!!!11!!!!!! SPANCE MONKERTS!11!!!" "what" vic said_

 

_" **SP A NCE MON KE RTS"** he repated _

 

_"wtf --OMG!!" vic-chanu screamed, there **WERE** space monkeys "WHAT SHOULD WE DO"_   
  
_"weh shuuood fite em''''' " "can u speak english pls" vic said, rolling her eyes._   
  
  
  
  
  
_We make our way outside, but we don't have any space suits on, we just hold our breath. We ballet leap towards the monkeys "spance monkerts....." he murmers._   
  
  


_"why cant u speak english" vic asked, but alex did not answer._

 

_"okay ?? here we go," she said, holding her breath and jumped out, Alex followed shortly............._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is a joke dont get mad @ me pls ;u;


End file.
